1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to headwear, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to an apparatus for holding a variety of articles including eyewear, writing utensils and other small tools and accessories on a user's headwear.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common practice for individuals to wear sunglasses or other types of eyewear, particularly in the outdoors, to protect the individual's eyes against the harmful rays of the sun. It is also common practice for individuals to further utilize headwear, such as hats, caps, visors or headbands, for example, to provide further protection against the sun or to keep sweat out of the individual's face. It often becomes desirable to remove eyewear, such as sunglasses for example, when entering a darkened environment. Moreover, it is common practice to utilize articles such as pencils, flashlights or tools such that it often becomes beneficial to provide a holding device for holding the eyewear or articles when they are not in use.
Holding devices are known in the art for holding articles, such as glasses, on headwear. However, the known holding devices may be limited by cumbersome designs which may not be very practical, economic or even visually appealing. Other known holding devices may not allow the articles to be securely held to the headwear or may be difficult to operate. Although the prior holding devices have been useful for their intended purpose, the implementation and ease of operation of the devices remains inflexible, rigid and costly.
Accordingly, a need has existed to provide a more versatile and flexible mechanism to conveniently hold a wide variety of different types, shapes and sizes of articles including eyewear, writing utensils and other small tools, on various types and styles of headwear. Such a holding mechanism is disclosed in the present utility holder for headwear described herein. The present disclosure provides an improvement over prior art devices due to lower manufacturing costs and simpler design implementation with improved safety features and attaching capabilities.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.